mortal_kombatfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Jarek
" Wkrótce będę miał zemstę . " - Jarek Mortal Kombat : Armageddon Biografia Jarek jestfikcyjna postać w Mortal Kombat serii walki gry , który zadebiutował w Mortal Kombat 4 . MK4 postaci DesignFirst debiutując jako grywalna postać w Mortal Kombat 4, Jarek został przedstawiony jako brutalnych i zapalczywy drugiego dowódcy klanu Black Dragon . [ 1 ] W grach , początkowo wykorzystywany specjalnych ruchów i zgonów spopularyzował Kano ,cecha później wyjaśnił , stwierdzając, że Jarek był kiedyśuczniem jego. [ 1 ] [ 2 ] brak Jarka oryginalności spowodował go być oznaczone jako nieco banalny charakter przez fanów Mortal Kombat . On później zdobyć swój własny niepowtarzalny moveset w Armagedonie . AppearanceEdit W Mortal Kombat 4, Jarek ma nosi pomarańczowe kamizelki bez rękawów , zielone spodnie i pomarańczowe Wristguards i buty . Armageddon musiałby go sobie drastycznie inną odzież. Jego domyślna mu kostium składa się z noszenia zbroi czerwonym klatki piersiowej, naramienniki , Wristguards i buty. Jego zastępca ma go na sobie pełny garnitur zielonej zbroi z pomarańczowymi konturów. StorylineEdit Mortal Kombat : Special ForcesEdit Jarek został uwolniony przez Kano wraz z innymi członkami Black Dragon ( No Face , Tasia i drżenie ) ze Stany Zjednoczone Siły Specjalne areszcie , podczas wydarzeń z Mortal Kombat : Polskie Siły Specjalne . Kano zaproponowała je zreformować klanu Black Dragon , ale on po prostu chciał ich używać jako pionków w celu spowolnienia żadnych środków Sił Specjalnych , którzy mogą być następujące go . Jarek stacjonował jako szef ochrony w urzędzie miasta , któryklan używał jako przodu dla ich działalności . [ 2 ] Podczas gdy tam był , był w obliczu major Jackson Briggs na lądowisku budynku. Jarek został pokonany , a Jax wierzył, że zabił wojownika Black Dragon , ale Jarek przeżył . Byłjedynym członkiem Black Dragon oprócz Kano przetrwać spotkanie z majorem . Mortal Kombat 4Edit Krótko przed wydarzeniami z Mortal Kombat 4, Jarek uciekł do Edenia po śmierci pozornej nauki Kano . [ 1 ] Uważa się być ostatnim żyjącym członkiem Czarnego Smoka , był realizowany przez por. Sonya Blade i Jax , którzy starali się zniszczyć ostatnie resztki klanu zawsze. Jednak widząc, że Earthrealm obliczu groźby inwazji Shinnoka w tym okresie , postanowili skupić swoją uwagę na nowe zagrożenie , a Jarek zgodził się pomóc jego wrogami pokonaniu tego wspólnego wroga . [ 3 ] Po zniszczeniu sił Shinnok , on opór dając się przewrócił do Sił specjalnych . On usunięte jego ślady , ale Jax znalazł go i wyrzucił go z urwiska . Mortal Kombat : ArmageddonEdit Jarek przeżył upadek jadąc broń do wąwozu stronie , spowalniając jego upadek na tyle, że skończyło się tylko poważnie ranny . Używając jego domniemanego upadku jako pokrywa , Jarek ukrywał się i zaczął do opanowania nowych technik ofiar śmiertelnych , w celu zemsty na swoich przeciwników . Jednak stał się sfrustrowany , że jego trudności urazy spotkały go i szybko chciał zrobić nic więcej, niż zabić wszystkich . Quan Chi znaleziono Jarek i obiecał mu , że w zamian za pomaganie stronie sił ciemności ,czarodziej da mu możliwość zwiększenia siły i możliwości jego ofiar śmiertelnych , a on mieć możliwość zakwestionowania wszystkich jego przeciwników na raz . Jarek zgodził i skierował do Edenia wziąć udział w ostatecznej bitwie . [ 4 ] W Edenia Jarek wziął udział w bitwie o Armageddon , gdzie zmarł , jak prawie każdy kombatant , który uczestniczył w bitwie . BiographiesEdit Mortal Kombat 4 : . " Uważa się, że ostatni członek Klanu Kano ,Black Dragon , Jarek jest ścigany przez agenta specjalnego Siły Sonya Blade za zbrodnie przeciwko ludzkości Wraz z pojawieniem się w znacznie większym złem , Sonya koncentruje swoje siły nanowy Quan Chi groźny . Jarek teraz czuje się walcząc u boku Soni i wojowników na Ziemi , aby pomóc pokonać złego Elder Boga, Shinnok . " Armageddon Bio Kard : . . " Długi uważanyostatnia pozostała członkiem Black Dragon , Jarek służył jako Kano jest drugi dowódca Po pozornej śmierci swego pana , Jarek uciekł do Edenia próba Shinnoka przejąć kontrolę sfery wydawało się zostawić mu innego wyboru , i tak Jarek połączył siły z jego wrogami , Sonya Blade i Jacksona Briggsa . " BioKard Jarek ( 01:31 ) Jarka Bio KardArmageddon : . . . . " Co zostało zrobione do mnie Siłach Specjalnych można określić tylko jako brutalności Ale to dobrze mogę to wziąć co rozgniewało mnie było to, że w jakiś sposób Jax znalazł mnie bym pokryte mój ślad , ograniczone do cienie . Ale nadal byłem wyprowadzane . Jax spadł mi do wąwozu , przy założeniu, że będziemój koniec . byłoby , gdybym nie utopił moją broń w ścianie klifu , aby spowolnić moje pochodzenie. byłem ciężko ranny , więc poszedłem do ukrycia . Moja podobno śmierć byłabyostatecznym kamuflażu , jak odzyskałam siły. Obsessed myślami o zemście , podróżowałem po całym sfery szukają starożytnych tekstów , które pokazują mi fatality godny mojego zdrajcy . Ale mój . urazy wykonane doskonalenie nowych technik bardzo bolesne zadanie Moja frustracja zamieniła się złości i już nie obchodziło , kto sprzedał mnie bym ich wszystkich zabić - .sentyment Quan Chi Quan Chi pozornie wspólne uznał rzeź ja zostawiłem jak . ćwiczyłem moje nowe ofiary śmiertelne na dobrych ludzi z królestw . Był pod wrażeniem i zaproponował mi pomóc zwiększyć ich moc i skuteczność. Wszystko, co potrzebne zrobić, to walczyć obok Sił Ciemności w Edenia . Środki zwiększania moich ofiar śmiertelnych objawić , a wszyscy moi wrogowie będą tam na ubój . Wkrótce będę miał zemstę . Nadejdzie czas , aby zakończyć je wszystkie . " bojowy characteristicsEdit Innitially Jarek wspólna większość jego posunięć z kolega, Black Dragon , Kano , ale później zdobył swoje ruchy. Zostało to wyjaśnione z faktem, że Jarek był uczniem Kano . Stwierdza się w bio Jarka , który spędzał czas szkolenia nowych ofiar śmiertelnych , ale nigdy nie dostał , aby pokazać im , jak Armageddon funkcjonalny system kreate -- śmiertelności , które zastąpiły pojedyncze ofiary śmiertelne postaci. Podpis movesEdit Tri - Blade : Jarek rzuca kształcie gwiazdy egzotyczne ostrze na jego przeciwnika . ( MK4 , MKG ) Cannonball rolki: Jarek zwija się z piłką i rzuca się na przeciwnika . Jarek ma też pionową wersję tego ataku , w którym uruchamia się w górę. Ten ruch został wypożyczony z Kano . ( MK4 , MKG ) Rhino Stomp : Jarek uderza jego ciało do ziemi , tworząc małe drżenie i zniszczenia przeciwnika . ( MK4 , MKG , MK : A) Lasso Przekręt : Jarek porywa lasso w kierunku wroga , a jeśli łączy , on przynosi wroga na jego ciele i zatrzaskuje je , czyniąc je odbić . ( MK : A) Tricky Przełącznik: Jarek próbuje chwycić wroga , i jeśli się powiedzie , będzie naciskać go do siebie , a następnie kopać go po plecach . ( MK : A) Latające Nogi : Mocowanie się na ziemię z jego liny , Jarek rzuca stóp pierwszego kierunku przeciwnika . ( MK : A) Inne MovesEdit Throw : Jarek podnosi jego przeciwnik w górę i mocy bomby je w podłodze krzycząc losowych bełkot . Jeżeli przeprowadzone zbyt blisko ściany , Jarek będzie zamiast whipslam jego przeciwnika na ziemię . ( MK4 ) Kolano Breaker : Jarek kostek swojego przeciwnika w kolano , powodując ich krzyczeć z bólu , ogłuszając je krótko . ( MK4 ) FatalitiesEdit Eye Laser : Dzięki bez widocznych środków , Jarek strzela wiązki lasera z oczu , które rozrywa przeciwnika na strzępy . Ta ofiara śmiertelna jest wypożyczony z Kano . ( MK4 , MKG ) Serce Rip : pożyczył także z Kano , Jarek rozrywa serce przeciwnika z jego / jej piersi . ( MK4 , MKG ) EndingsEdit Mortal Kombat 4 : ( Nie-Kanoniczne ) MK4 Złoto Ending Jarek ( 00:44 ) Zakończenie Jarka w MK4 Sonia : To koniec, Jarek ! Shinnok jest martwy , dobrzy wygrał ! Idziesz ze mną ! Jarek : ( przyspieszenie do Soni , który chodzi do tyłu ) Nigdy, Sonya . Zgodziłem się pomóc porażki Shinnok , nie włącza się w do Sił Specjalnych ! Czarny Dragon'll żyć ! ( zatrzymują jako Sonya stoi back- to-back z urwiska ) Sonia :Black Dragon zmarł z Kano ! Jesteśostatnim, Jarek ! Jarek : NIGDY ! ( rzuca się na Sonię , która unika , czyniąc go pion do urwiska . Sonya tylko zegarki , wyciągając walkie-talkie ) Sonia : Przyjdź , majora Briggsa . To jest porucznik Sonya Blade . Powyżej - Co? ( Jarek wrócił się i wyciąga nogę Soni , co jej spadek w dół klifu ) Jax : ( przez radio ) Sonia ! To major Briggs ! Chodź ! Sonia , to Jax ! Jesteś tam? ( Jarek miażdży Soni krótkofalówkę pod jego stopy przed śmiejąc się i opuszcza ) Armagedon : . . ( Nie-Kanoniczne ) "moc Blaze zwrócił chi od wszystkich kombatants i pchały do Jarka Nagle poczuł , jakby sama śmierć były przewodnią jego działania Śmiech maniakalnie , on uszczelniony krater i rozpętał burzę wypadków śmiertelnych na jego koledzy żołnierze . Nikt nie mógł uciec wir śmiertelnej energii . Gdy w końcuburza przycichła , kręgosłupa Sub-Zero leżał drżąc obok wciąż bijącego serca Kano .armless Jax ukląkł obok dwóch połówek korpusu Kung Lao . Jarek skończył je wszystkie ! " Występy w innych mediaEdit komiks booksEdit Jarek w komiksach Jarek walcząc Sonya w Mortal Kombat 4 komiksu Jarek robi mały występ w oficjalnym Mortal Kombat 4 komiksu , który przekazano w niektórych wersjach gry . W to, że Sonia gąsienicowa go do miasta Szanghaj . Po walce Sonya w dachu , Jarek był w stanie uniknąć jej szponów i uciekł na motocyklu . [ 5 ] developmentEdit charakter Wygląd twarzy Jarka został oparty na projektanta postaci Mortal Kombat i Modeler Hermana Sancheza . [ 1 ] Ponieważ Jarek miał takie same ruchy jak Kano , wielu fanów ze złością stwierdził, że był po prostu Kano w Mortal Kombat 4 . Dotyczy to trochę prawdy , ponieważrozwój zespołu zaczął tworzyć modele 3D istniejących myśliwców MK i wtedy postanowił , że muszą dodawać nowych ludzi , jak również. Jarek został zaprojektowany, aby być" Kano charakter ". [ 1 ] To wyjaśnia, dlaczego dzieli tak wiele ruchów z nim. To samo odnosi się do Reiko ( pierwotnie Noob Saibot ) i Tanya ( pierwotnie Kitana ) . Jednak , Tanya i Reiko miał własne oryginalne ruchy , podczas gdy tylko Jarek miał dwa ( Tri- Blade i Rhino Stomp ) . Warto także wspomnieć, że Jarek jest często porównywany z Kirą . Głównym powodem jest to, że ich porównania są zarówno członkowie klanu Black Dragon , który przemieszcza się z Kano używane . W przeciwieństwie do Jarka , jednak Kira ma swój własny zestaw śmiertelnych i podzielił się z ruchów Sonya , jak również. W MK4 , Jarek została przyporządkowana ofiar śmiertelnych Kano , ale bez sztucznego oka jak Kano , nie miał realnego powodu, by strzelać laserami z jego własnych oczach . Było to i tak nigdy nie opuścił wyjaśnił . W Mortal Kombat : Armageddon , Jarek w końcu wyraził własny zestaw ruchów , co czyni go wyjątkowym z Kano . Krypt w Armageddon zawiera kilka kawałków concept art odnośnie Jarka . Szkic jego ruchu Lasso Snatch rysowane przez Ed Boon ujawnia, że to rzut liny pod wpływem techniki włóczni Scorpion [ 6 ] Dwa możliwe postawy broni przedstawione są także: . Jeden z Jarek trzyma dwa miecze liści [ 7 ] , a drugi z nim trzyma dwie osie wolny. [ 8 ] Blaszki liści zostały wycofane , ponieważ nie pasowały niewybredny okiem Jarka . [ 7 ] W gotowej gry , tylko używa jeden rzut toporem . informationEdit gry Jarek pojawił się jako szef trzeciego poziomu w Mortal Kombat : Special Forces . Miał zdolność rzucać noże , drwiną i ognia kulę , która sparaliżowała odtwarzacz jeśli strzał . On też sprawia, że pojawił się w filmie Mortal Kombat : Deception jest Konquest trybu . W nim, Jarek można znaleźć wNetherealm poszukiwania ONI zębów w celu udowodnienia swojej wartości do klanu Black Dragon . [ 9 ] Jednakże , po prostu płaci Shujinko aby znaleźć te dla niego . Jarek pojawia się również w trybie Armagedonu Konquest podczas pierwszego szkolenia obelisk , przedstawiający ogólne wroga, który musi walczyć Taven . [ 10 ] RelationshipsEdit charakter Byłczłonkiem Black Dragon . Uciekł z aresztu z Tasia , bez twarzy oraz drżenia przy pomocy Kano . Pokonany przez Jax Briggs w MK : Polskie Siły Specjalne . Dołączył Sonya Blade i Jax walczyć Quan Chi i Shinnok w MK4 . Pozornie zabity przez Jax na koniec MK4 , jednak okazuje się, że on nie umarł i poszedł do ukrycia. Quan Chi poinformowany o techniki zabić każdego. Dołączył siłami ciemności w bitwie Armagedonu . TriviaEdit We wczesnych wersjach Armageddon , liść ostrza miały być jego broń . W Armagedonie , Jarek pożyczył smoka stylu walki Sub - Zero , który miał w Deadly Alliance i Deception . Obecnie Jarek jesttylko grywalna członkiem czarny smok , którego imię nie zaczyna się na literę K ( choć jest jeden na końcu ) . Nie ma innych członków , które dzielą tę cechę ( bez twarzy , Tasia i drżenie) , ale nie są one odtwarzane. On widział walki Sindel w filmiku otwierającego Mortal Kombat Armageddon. Stwierdzono w grafiki na Jarka " Lasso Snatch " , że będzie toczas tylko ich zespół będzie ponownie użyć modelu liny Scorpiona dla innego ruchu / charakter. ReferencesEdit ↑ 1,0 1,1 1,2 1,3 1,4 Jarka sobie karty . Mortal Kombat : Armageddon Premium Edition Bonus Disc , Midway Games 2006 . ↑ 2,0 2,1 " Student i szef ochrony budynku biurowego Kano . " Wiadomości Jarek . Mortal Kombat : Special Forces , Midway Games 2000. ↑ Jarka Bio . Mortal Kombat 4 , Midway Games , 1997 . ↑ Jarka Armageddon bio . Oficjalna strona Mortal Kombat Armageddon . Źródło: na 26.02.2007 . ↑ Komiks Mortal Kombat 4 Limited Edition . 1998, Midway Games ↑ Krypt Jarek Przenosi szkic. Mortal Kombat : Armageddon , Midway Games 2006 . ↑ 7,0 7,1 Krypt Jarka Święty Liści Szkic . Mortal Kombat : Armageddon , Midway Games 2006 . ↑ Krypt Jarka Axe Szkic . Mortal Kombat : Armageddon , Midway Games 2006 . ↑ Jarek : " Jestem tu, by udowodnić , że Black Dragon Jestemnajtwardszym draniem w klanie przez wyrywanie zębów z paszczy się oni . " Tryb Konquest . Mortal Kombat : Deception , Midway Games 2004 . ↑ Argus : " Poznasz wielu wrogów z wielką mocą wzdłuż podróż Sprawdź swoją potęgę w Mortal Kombat . ". Tryb Konquest . Mortal Kombat : Armageddon , Midway Games 2006 . Kategoria:Postacie